


Uncover || zjm + ljp

by peakyloueh



Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician), liam payne - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 11:46:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12232200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peakyloueh/pseuds/peakyloueh
Summary: Ok, primeiramente fora Temer.E segundo: happy birthday, viado! ♡ Eu fiz muito suspense, mas a verdade é que eu queria te dar um presente melhor. É aquele ditado, né?Espero que você tenha um dia maravilhoso, que ganhe várias coisas que te façam sorrir (dinheiro, rs) e que se sinta especial porque você realmente é. Ah, e finalmente você já vai poder ir pra cadeia comigo, já era hora. Bora meter uns anarquismo loco -nnnn.Queria te dizer que te amo pra caralho e que você é uma das poucas pessoas que eu quero levar pra vida toda. O resto é tudo figurante. E, bom, é isso.Obrigada por fazer parte da minha vida, por ser my partner in crime e me apoiar em tanta loucura ~inclusive aquela vez em que derrubamos a @~Bom, vamos às explicações:1.	Você tinha me feito um pedido meses atrás: https://i.imgur.com/xj2lxjq.png || https://i.imgur.com/979KVHi.png2.	Então eu fui lá, peguei um pouco de drama e enfiei numa oneshot pra você. Parece que minha memória não é tão ruim, huh?3.	Perdoa, não vai ter smut porque, quem sabe, eu transforme isso numa longfic e aí sim tenha um smutzão digno.4.	Espero que goste, porque apesar de estar bem curto, eu fiz de coração, tá?Enfim, divirta-se (ou sofra porque né).





	Uncover || zjm + ljp

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sonswrins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonswrins/gifts).



> Ok, primeiramente fora Temer.
> 
> E segundo: happy birthday, viado! ♡ Eu fiz muito suspense, mas a verdade é que eu queria te dar um presente melhor. É aquele ditado, né?
> 
> Espero que você tenha um dia maravilhoso, que ganhe várias coisas que te façam sorrir (dinheiro, rs) e que se sinta especial porque você realmente é. Ah, e finalmente você já vai poder ir pra cadeia comigo, já era hora. Bora meter uns anarquismo loco -nnnn.  
> Queria te dizer que te amo pra caralho e que você é uma das poucas pessoas que eu quero levar pra vida toda. O resto é tudo figurante. E, bom, é isso.
> 
> Obrigada por fazer parte da minha vida, por ser my partner in crime e me apoiar em tanta loucura ~inclusive aquela vez em que derrubamos a @~
> 
> Bom, vamos às explicações:  
> 1\. Você tinha me feito um pedido meses atrás: https://i.imgur.com/xj2lxjq.png || https://i.imgur.com/979KVHi.png  
> 2\. Então eu fui lá, peguei um pouco de drama e enfiei numa oneshot pra você. Parece que minha memória não é tão ruim, huh?  
> 3\. Perdoa, não vai ter smut porque, quem sabe, eu transforme isso numa longfic e aí sim tenha um smutzão digno.  
> 4\. Espero que goste, porque apesar de estar bem curto, eu fiz de coração, tá? 
> 
> Enfim, divirta-se (ou sofra porque né).

_“Nobody sees, nobody knows_  
_We are a secret, can't be exposed_  
_That's how it is, that's how it goes_  
_Far from the others, close to each other”_

— **[UNCOVER, ZARA LARSSON](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U-PXEe-qeK4).**

 

**(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ E N J O Y ✧ﾟ･: *ヽ(◕ヮ◕ヽ)**

Zayn soltou um grunhido entre os dentes e se esforçou para não jogar longe seu celular após ler a última notícia relacionada a Liam em um tabloide conhecido. Mais uma vez ele havia sido visto acompanhado de Cheryl Cole. Aquilo estivera ocorrendo por vários dias consecutivos nas últimas semanas. E era por causa disso que Malik se dera conta de que não havia superado seu término com Liam. Não ainda. Talvez nunca conseguiria.

Payne havia rompido com ele há dois meses. O motivo era vago, Zayn simplesmente não conseguia entender. E ele poderia até mesmo ter se encaminhado em sua vida, determinado a superar a separação se não tivesse tomado ciência de sua inesperada gravidez.

O resultado do teste estava ainda ali, sobre a mesa de centro da sala de seu apartamento.

Zayn estava furioso. Não pelo fato de ter engravidado e logo depois ter sido abandonado pelo namorado. Mas pela desculpa que Liam havia lhe apresentado como motivo para a separação deles. Payne havia dito com todas as letras que eles não funcionariam bem juntos. Não mais. E que não teria tempo para colocar esforço e fazer a relação funcionar.

Liam tinha toda uma carreira pela frente, afinal. E Zayn, bem, não era como se ele tivesse muito a perder além de Liam e todas as promessas quebradas que ele havia deixado para trás.

Diante de tamanha situação, Malik sentara-se no sofá, bufando. Estivera ali, chorando por horas, tentando afogar suas mágoas em todas as bebidas que encontrara por seu apartamento.

Era uma decisão um tanto quanto irresponsável, dadas as circunstâncias, mas novamente, Zayn tinha em mente que as coisas não poderiam piorar.

Não até ele agarrar seu celular e tomar a decisão de enviar uma mensagem ao ex-namorado.

“Realmente, você não tinha tempo para um relacionamento. Eu pude ver” digitou e anexou o link da notícia que tinha Liam e Cheryl como destaque, uma foto tirada por paparazzi estampando a primeira página.

Payne, por sua vez, havia se surpreendido. Não havia trocado uma palavra sequer com Zayn desde o término. Além disso, era tarde da noite e a mensagem tinha feito ele despertar.

Após uma breve troca de mensagens, Liam deixou escapar um suspiro, constatando que Zayn estava bêbado. Não precisara de mais do que isso. O conhecia muito bem.

Apesar do horário, Liam sentia-se responsável pelo que estava acontecendo. E definitivamente não achava correto deixar Zayn sozinho lidando com a provável raiva depois de beber até tomar coragem para entrar em contato com ele.

Ainda tinha uma cópia das chaves do apartamento dele, o que facilitou sua entrada no local. Liam respirou fundo ao encontrar o apartamento completamente bagunçado e Zayn deitado sobre o sofá.

— É assim que você resolve seus problemas ainda? Enchendo a cara? – Liam balançou a cabeça, não acreditando no que estava tão evidente diante dos seus olhos.

— Não pedi para que viesse aqui. – Zayn resmungou pelo canto da boca.

— Não foi isso o que eu perguntei.

— Eu não te devo satisfações, Liam.

Payne respirou fundo mais uma vez e rolou os olhos, parando diante de seu interlocutor.

— Então por que me acordou no meio da noite com todas aquelas acusações?

— Cala a boca, porque eu quero dormir.

— Não tem vergonha de estar agindo feito criança?

— Não. Não me importo. – ele deu de ombros e sentou-se no sofá. – E você? Não tem vergonha de ser um maldito covarde?

— Do que estamos falando agora? – Liam cruzou os braços, indignado.

— Não tinha tempo para um relacionamento comigo. Mas claramente tem tempo de sobra para...

— Escuta só. – Payne emitiu um gesto com as mãos, interrompendo-o. – Primeiramente, não há nada entre Cheryl e eu. E em segundo lugar, quero saber o verdadeiro motivo de ter me chamado.

Aquilo era bem verdade. Zayn estivera cogitando a ideia de contatar Liam há muito tempo. As últimas notícias e o resultado do teste foram apenas o estopim para que ele finalmente colocasse em prática o que tinha em mente desde o término.

— Eu não vou ficar bancando sua babá. Então é melhor ir direto ao assunto.

Entre a raiva e o nervosismo, Malik foi vencido pelo segundo assim que a percepção atrasada o atingiu depois de ouvir as palavras de Liam. Então aquilo era apenas mais uma notícia criada pela mídia. Ele não precisava se preocupar. Acabou rindo tanto quanto sua dor de cabeça permitiu.

— O que é tão engraçado?

— Você ter vindo até aqui por causa de uma ou duas mensagens. Não costumava se preocupar assim comigo antes.

— Está sendo terrivelmente injusto. – Liam suspirou e sentou-se ao lado dele no sofá. – Sei que tomei uma atitude completamente imatura ao colocar um fim no que tínhamos...

— É a primeira vez que concordamos em algo. – Zayn deu de ombros.

— E eu gostaria que soubesse que teria te chamado se você não o fizesse antes.

Malik virou o rosto para ele, franzindo o cenho.

— Pra quê?

— Me desculpar, eu acho. Eu não devia te tratar como resto das pessoas. Como se não te conhecesse.

— E por que não fez isso antes?

— Medo de como você reagiria. No final, talvez você tenha razão e eu seja mesmo um covarde.

Zayn permaneceu calado após ouvir a explicação de Liam. Em outro momento teria se revoltado com aquilo, com todo o sofrimento e solidão que havia enfrentado desde o maldito rompimento. E ainda mais por ele agora estar dizendo que o mesmo havia sido causado por receio, imaturidade.

No entanto, naquele momento, Zayn não tinha forças para mais uma discussão ou briga. Havia algo mais para colocar sobre a mesa, algo para se decidir.

— Bem, chega de pedidos de desculpa. Eu... Eu gostaria que soubesse de algo. – disse a Liam e mordeu o lábio nervosamente.

— O que é? – Payne indagou calmamente.

Malik deixou escapar um pesado suspiro antes de encarar Liam mais uma vez.

— Aparentemente, nós... Vamos ter um filho.

Liam ficou completamente imóvel.

— O-o que...? – balbuciou.

Zayn balançou a cabeça e indicou com o olhar o teste sobre a mesa de centro, onde havia uma porção de garrafas vazias também.

Liam analisou-o por momentos, levando seu tempo para permitir que a realidade o atingisse de uma vez. Do contrário, provavelmente teria um ataque histérico.

— Acaba de saber disso?

— É... Quero dizer, eu tinha minhas suspeitas. Mas somente hoje tomei coragem para confirmar. – Zayn respondeu. – Parece que também não sou tão corajoso quanto pensava.

Payne não respondeu, tomado pela surpresa e todo o misto de outras emoções que o dominavam no momento. Malik prosseguiu?

— Liam, eu não quero que sinta-se forçado a... Ficar. – disse. – Já ouvi o que me disse quando terminou comigo. Sei que não ficaremos juntos. Você me deu todos os motivos para desistir do que tínhamos.

— Eu conheço todos os motivos. Eu pensei em todos eles, tive muito tempo para fazer isso, acredite. E quer saber? Eu não me importo mais. – Payne confessou. – Estou cansado de não fazer o que realmente quero por medo do que vão dizer ali ou aqui.

Zayn arregalou os olhos.

— O que você...?

Ele foi interrompido pelas mãos de Liam que o agarravam e por lábios seus macios que o fizeram se calar. Após momentos, o beijo já havia avançado tanto que eles escorregaram para o chão do pequeno apartamento.

— Liam, você sabe que...

— A única coisa que eu sei, Zayn, é o quanto eu quero te beijar de novo.

— Você... Quer...? – Malik indagou.

— Muito.

Zayn podia ver nos olhos de Liam como ele ainda tentava encontrar as palavras, então o poupou desse trabalho.

Ele passou por cima de seu corpo posicionando uma perna de cada lado, segurou uma das mãos dele e a pousou sobre seu coração, o fazendo sentir seus batimentos acelerados.

— Você consegue sentir isso? – Zayn perguntou com os olhos fechados, sua voz não passava de um sussurro.

Liam assentiu com a cabeça e ele prosseguiu:

— Eu quero que você acredite nisso. Você pode não acreditar no que eu digo, mas isso não pode mentir. – Zayn disse com toda a sinceridade. – Eu preciso de você, Liam, eu realmente te amo, com todo o meu coração. Se formos mesmo tentar fazer isso dar certo mais uma vez, por favor, prometa que irá se esforçar.

A voz dele fez Payne se sentir atingido por emoções completamente novas, ele ficou tão atordoado de desejos diferentes que mal sabia por onde começar.

Sabia que Zayn tinha razão. E depois de tantos dias e noites sem tê-lo por perto, Liam pôde repensar o que havia acontecido. E pôde tomar sua decisão.

Ele o beijou em resposta. O beijo durou por minutos, longos e deliciosos minutos, até que Liam julgou necessário dar a Zayn uma resposta clara e objetiva.

Liam deslizou as mãos por todo o seu corpo, parando sobre suas coxas dando leves arranhões enquanto o fitava nos olhos.

— Eu quero fazer isso dar certo, Zayn. De verdade. – Liam afirmou com toda fé.

Zayn sorriu em resposta e permitiu que o outro o puxasse para um beijo, sorrindo levemente contra seus lábios.

— Quero que fique aqui comigo. Não vá embora amanhã. – Malik pediu com a voz baixa, em um sussurro hesitante.

Payne respirou profundamente contra a pele dele e beijou-lhe o pescoço.

— Por favor. – insistiu Zayn.

Delicadamente, com a ponta dos dedos, Liam acariciou-lhe o rosto e suspirou, cedendo.

— Não vou. Não amanhã. – ele se decidiu, mesmo sabendo que teria que criar mil e uma plausíveis desculpas para a mídia caso notassem que ele havia passado a noite ali.

Zayn sorriu abertamente e puxou-o para um beijo rápido, tornando a aninhar-se contra seu corpo logo depois.

— Eu amo você. – ele disse em tom mais alegre.

E Liam sabia que ele não havia dito aquilo para mais ninguém. Assim como sabia que independente dos prováveis obstáculos que enfrentariam depois de sua decisão tomada não seriam fáceis. Mas honestamente ele não se importava. Não enquanto Zayn permanecesse em seus braços.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Perdoa os erros, se tiver. Às vezes sou cega e analfabeta. Só às vezes.  
> Enfim, hope ya liked it ♡


End file.
